


Muscle, Magic, and Mind

by RedScreams



Series: Other Passions, Other Worlds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Height Differences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Small Breasts, Threesome - F/F/M, a bit of violence at the very start to set it up, bhm, muscular woman, reverse spitroast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: Part I of this series involving women from speculative and fantastic scenarios! In this one, a trio of adventurers recuperate after a surprise attack as they use the surest non-magical way of healing.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Other Passions, Other Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791409
Kudos: 11





	Muscle, Magic, and Mind

A simple trek to find treasure hidden in a forest seemed like a cakewalk to the intrepid trio. A warrior, a rogue, and a mage perfectly balancing each other with their own talents. But in the midst of their travel, zombie-like ghouls ambushed them behind the trees. Not wanting to let go of their loot or their lives, they fought back.

The one in front was an Amazon legend come to life known as Alzina. A powerful woman with flowing black curls befitting her bold warrior nature, she was tattooed with numerous old and fresh scars across her muscular frame. With bold fervor and battle experience, her axe chopped the ghoulish leader without a bead of sweat. She beckoned more to come at her as half of them shook up. Yet others had charged on to attack Alzina from the rear, taking edged potshots at her sides.

The cloaked Loray was small in many areas, from her unimposing stature to her short red hair. What she lacked in size, she made up for in a quiet ferocity in her eyes that could make the roughest men spill their secrets. In battle, she was quick and nimble, easily taking out stragglers with her arrow and daggers before jumping back up the tree branches.

In contrast to the other two, the dusky haired mage Mirolf had a complex look. His face and torso were soft and comfortable looking from a studious background, yet an active lifestyle of catching up to his hurting comrades in the heat of battle made him lean in his legs and arms. Fanciful dodging let him traipse around the corpses as he jogged over to Alzina to enchant a healing spell to her wounds. An arrow grazed Loray’s arm as she yelped in pain, causing Mirolf to run over to her and focus his mana to the high up woman. 

The back and forth fighting and healing went on until the ghouls retreated with several survivors still standing. The crew was victorious and Alzina raised her bloodied axe triumphantly and gave a mirthful laugh.

“Wonderful work!,” she beamed, hugging each one with an arm. “We managed to kill 5 ghouls, and I only have a few scratches thanks to our dashing wizard!” She craned down to kiss Mirolf on the cheek.

“Well,” Mirolf stuttered, “I had a lot of practice after our dozen adventures. I feel calm knowing you’re fighting.” He went on his tiptoes to kiss her back as she giggled.

The rogue Loray grimaced and complained with an exaggerated cough. “Jeez, get a room, you two…”

Without missing a beat, they both kissed her and praised her quick thinking and agility. The dual action caused the brooding woman to soften and relax her body.

“Okay, okay,” Loray said, gripping her side in anguish. “Let’s get the kissy stuff over with! We need to get back on track!”

“So soon,” Alzina asked. “Surely, we can rest. My body still aches, and I don’t think I can take more than 3 orcs in this state…”

“But we’re so close! And you’re still hurting!”

“It’s just a flesh wound. Mirolf already got most of it, I’m good.”

The two went back and forth as they butted heads over this impasse. Mirolf also wanted to get that sweet reward, but he feared another ambush. At any rate, he didn’t want to see his lovely adventurers having stormy moods.

“I have to agree with Ali,” he admitted. “There might be other dangers up there!” Seeing Loray grit her teeth made him quickly compromise. “But…! We can find a way to heal up and get that energy out.”

Loray raised a brow and crossed her arms, while Alzina was curious until it dawned on her.

“Oh!” Alzina blurted. “Why don’t we try that, Loray? Get the steam out of us and get recharged!”

The rogue tapped her boot. “And then we’ll go straight for the treasure, got it?”

The others replied with an annoyed, blunt **“Yes.”**

Loray groaned and took her clothes off from her cape to her shirt until she was down to her tan skivvies. She felt a pang of envy as she looked at Alzina’s toned brown belly and legs, and the healthy girth and muscles of the burly Mirolf. Her small, perky breasts and skinny frame showing some of her ribs made her feel like a malnourished peasant, with her pale, freckled skin not helping. 

Those anxieties washed away as both began kissing her with ease, with Alzina giggling as she firmly groped the rogue’s breast. The woman’s force was complemented by the man’s soothing touch across her belly, healing her steadily through passive magic. 

“Nnn…” Loray muttered, reddened by the attention. “I _am_ feeling better... All right, we can finish up soon and then get back to finding that treas-”

Her speech was silenced by Alzina’s pussy to her face. She grumbled a bit before temptation got to her and started digging in. Alzina had the double pleasure of the small woman’s tongue in her and hearing moans instead of talking, rewarding her with a head pat. On the other end, Mirolf positioned himself behind her and inserted his fingers into her pussy. His body heat had another dose of magic that healed her akin to a hot massage on her back. 

She moaned and whimpered at the feeling of being taken care of and submitting instead of being on the move so much. Mirolf tweaked her nipples and leaned his head to her chest suck on her right nipple, increasing the sound of her wetness down below and moaning from above. Alzina got into a rhythm and thrusted into Loray’s face as she closed her eyes and bit her lip to the ecstasy. Meanwhile, Mirolf’s body heat soothed Loray into a lull as he hugged her while her legs shook to his fingers finishing and pulling out.

Alzina finished herself as she writhed in pleasure. A jolt came out of her with another giggle as she looked down to see Mirolf on his knees eating her out.

“I wanted to have what she was having,” he quipped. “You taste really good, Allie.”

“Thank you, Miro,” she cooed. “But I think someone else also wants your lips.”

He glanced over to see the petite rogue with an expectant expression and a hand on her hip. Liking this silent dominance, Mirolf quickly shifted to Loray and ate her out with an eager tongue. He went back and forth eating both women out, sometimes in second-long bursts of lip-smacking pops to Alzina’s amusement. 

“Very fun, Miro!,” Alazina shouted. “But I have another idea.”

She hoisted Loray easily up to her face to return the oral favor from before, securing her with a solid hand. Mirolf now took the time to admire Alzina’s muscular frame. He was obsessed with her body moving so gallantly and powerfully in combat, and how they took in the sun’s warmth when exposed. He ran his tongue through the creases of her abs as he fondled her heavy breasts, trying to suck them as he leaned his head up.

Loray meanwhile enthusiastically thrusted her pussy in Alzina’s face, a mixture of lust and half-serious “revenge” from earlier. Alzina merely hummed to her tongue going around Loray’s pussy, her plump lips being a great view for the rogue. Down below, Mirolf continued his worship as his healing mouth nibbled on her strong thighs while rubbing her clit and grabbing her thick ass. Every time he looked up, his erection pained him from the sight of an amazon build with another ass right above him, to the point of slowly jerking his tip.

Alzina buckled from his tongue and touches, and hurriedly licked Loray before setting her down gently. Loray of course, being a little miffed at the abruptness.

“Sorry, Lor,” she admitted. “It’s too much for me to stand for. But I have a hunch our mage will help you out.

Loray turned and saw a nude, soft Mirolf on his back posing with a flower in his mouth and a firm erection presented. She sprinted over to him with an aggressive look and pounced over to him to ride on his face.  
Alzina frowned and muttered, “How thoughtful.”

Not one to squander a gift, she placed herself above Mirolf’s dick, holding it before sitting on it with a blissful sigh. She straddled him for a good while, controlling his dick inside her walls with an eye rolling joy. Loray meanwhile quickly face-fucked Mirolf to get that orgasm going, pulling his hair all the while. Not that he complained, seeing the small, energetic woman’s body jiggle and gyrate was a joy to see.

Mirolf himself wondered in the past if his shape would feel too “jiggly” to catch up to the women of combat, let alone appeal to them sexually. But his physical warmth and hardy arms appealed to both, sating his nerves as he continued his sexual healing. The two girls on top of him were in their own world as they rocked his, Alzina especially grinding into his pelvis with ongoing power with lustful grunts.

Both women picked up the pace to ride his various parts, with Loray gripping his hair until she was satisfied with clit sucking skills. With a few final thrusts, her wet discharge leaked into his lapping tongue, but she didn’t get off of him until one last go with his tongue. In a moment of softness, she parted his hair and kissed his lips, struggling to get up from the pleasure.

Alzina kept her pace while riding him, with Loray slinking next to her to grope the amazon’s breasts. She gave a seductive grin to Mirolf as she nibbled Alzinia’s nipple, increasing her sensation. Rapid fucking ensued as Alzina groaned from the pleasure, leaning forward to let him thrust into her while taking in his belly’s heat.

“Are you coming, Miro?” she gasped as her pussy squelched from the juices pouring out.

“Yeah,” he faltered. “I made a… spell to make me last longer, but it’s giving out.

Alzina gave a few last thrusts before hopping off of him and lying next to his crotch. With slow sensuality, she kissed and licked his tip with fluttering eyelashes. Selflessness hitting Loray, she joined in on supporting the action, licking his shaft with half-lidded eyes. The sight of the beautiful women along with their actions was too much for him, and a geyser of cum shot out and dressed their faces with sticky white.

Mirolf breathed heavily as his dick twitched, giving Alzina a gleeful smile and Loray a prideful grin. Alzina slinked up to kiss the magic man despite the jizz on her face, but he was too euphoric to care. Loray herself joined in and leaned his head over to her to kiss him. The women soon kissed each other and giggled, before Mirolf leaned up to kiss both, making a triad of intertwining lips and tongues.

With soft laughter coming from all three, they rested together. Treasure was on Loray’s mind still, but she could wait as she held onto Mirolf’s body. Mirolf himself nestled himself into Alzina’s chest, and the large woman’s arm draped over both of the others’ bodies. It would only last a little while before they dressed and continued their quest, but the sexual healing couldn’t finish without a successful afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt making this a series rather than a multitude of chapters would be easier to organize and to make room for sequels of individual stories if enough support and ideas come to me


End file.
